Undercover Love
by DragonSweetie13
Summary: Cho want's to be an aurora. When she finally gets the chance to go undercover to prove that Draco Malfoy is a death eater, she 'accidently' falls in love instead.


-:- Undercover Love -:-  
  
A/N: New story! It's kind of weird in the beginning but hopefully it'll get better! Please review! :D  
  
Before you read the story...: You need to know that Cho CHang is now 21. She's training to become an Aurora. (Lets just say it's not going well...) She hasn't seen any of her old classmates besides, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They are Auroras too, much better then her. Cho hates them all. hehe! read now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or settings.  
  
"CHO! WAKE UP NOW!"  
  
"Huh?" Cho said, sleepily. She was so tired that morning that she decided to take a nap during work.  
  
"CHO! Your auroras test is TODAY! GET UP! YOU GOT TO GO! NOW!!!" Cho's best friend, Sherry shouted at her.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! I'M LATE!" Cho said as she ran out of her old, paper work's job and rushed to the 3rd floor for her aurora's test. Her life long dream was to become an aurora.  
  
"Chang...your late...surprise, surprise"  
  
"Yes, I'm really sorry, Har-"  
  
"It's Mr. Potter to you" Harry Potter, the captain Aurora said.  
  
"Uh...okay. Mr. Potter" Cho felt weird saying, 'Mr. Potter' she always called Harry, Harry. But once he became head of Auroras, she despised him.  
  
"Step up to your decoy's and fire the worst curse you know of." Harry said. They're several other, "trainees" there. Cho looked around. There was Hermione and Ron standing beside Harry. They were still best of friends till this day. Cho was so jealous of Hermione and Ron for becoming auroras before her.  
  
"And go!" Harry shouted. You could hear countless shouts of curse's and green, blue, and red beams shout of the trainee's wands and onto their decoy.  
  
"Oh shoot! I can't think of a spell!" Cho whispered in panic to herself.  
  
"Uh...there was accio, and uh...wingardium leviosa, and uh! I need one that causes pain! AH!"  
  
"15 seconds!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Shit!" Cho cried and then shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and there her decoy went...flying high, until it went through the ceiling.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Cho.  
  
"Heh...heh..." Cho said.  
  
After that, all the trainee's had to leave until Har-...I mean Mr. Potter told them if they had made it or not.  
  
"So how was it?" Sherry asked Cho. Cho just groaned.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Sherry said, rubbing Cho's back.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I'll never become an aurora" Cho said and buried her face in her arms.  
  
"Cho Chang" Ron said and motioned her to come into Harry's office. Cho hesitantly walked into his office. It was huge! She has never been into it before.  
  
"Cho, sit." Harry said. "Accio Chair"  
  
Cho sat down.  
  
"Um...today's test was very...interesting." Harry started. "But, to tell you the truth, we really need one of you in our department."  
  
"What?" Cho said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, there's this...special department the Aurora's don't like to talk about much..." Harry continued. Cho just stared blankly at him. "It's called the L.A.F.D. Are you willing to take the job?"  
  
"YES!" Cho said right away. Even though she didn't know what L.A.F.D was, she was sure it had to be cool if it concerned the Aurora's.  
  
"Ron will take you to your new office area." Harry said and Ron came, smiling and lead Cho out the door. Cho followed with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Here we are...your new office." Ron said and laughed.  
  
Cho's smile quickly turned into a frown. L.A.F.D. stood for, "Lost and Found department"  
  
"UGH!" Cho moaned loudly.  
  
"Have fun at your new job!" Ron said, laughing still. Cho couldn't resist and pushed him. He fell on his butt but kept laughing anyway.  
  
::at Harry's office::  
  
"Okay. In order to see if this guy is a real Death Eater, we'll need a decoy, someone who can squeeze it out of him." Harry said. All of the auroras were in his office. They were going to track down this guy that they think is Death Eater. Ever since Harry was made in charge, there were almost no death eater's left.  
  
"I suggest, that we get a girl, and...Get her to go undercover as a waitress at his favorite restaurant..." Ron said.  
  
"Brilliant plan, Ron" Hermione said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not finished!" Ron glared at her. "Okay! As I was saying, this girl will bring him a bottle of ketchup. Not any ordinary ketchup, but ketchup with a microphone in it so we can hear his conversation. Now I understand that he has a breakfast meeting with a Mr. Knott tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. We could hide behind and once he says, 'in a death eater' we can bust his arse for the death eater he is!" Ron finished. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"That's a very good plan." Harry said. "But who shall be the girl? Hermione is our only girl on the team and he knows that she's an aurora."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"I have an idea..." Harry said and grinned mischievously.  
  
The next day at work, Cho sat at her desk, bored to death. The person next to her was asleep. At least, she thinks he's asleep.  
  
"Ugh, this is so boring! It isn't fair. I'm supposed to be out fighting death eaters...instead of here," Cho said as she started poking an ant with her pencil.  
  
"Ahem..." someone coughed. Cho looked up. It was Harry again.  
  
"Cho, can we have a word with you?" Harry said.  
  
"We?" Cho said looking up. Hermione and Ron walked out from behind Harry. 'I should have known' thought Cho.  
  
"We have a special Mission for you." Hermione started, sweetly.  
  
"Oh no, not another one of your psycho missions. What is it now? You want me to transfer to the 'Janitor Department'" Cho said and gave them a 'I hate you' Look.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, if you don't wont to go undercover to track down a very evil death eater. That's just fine with us." Ron said and glared back at her.  
  
"A mission? Me? A real one?" Cho said, smiling very big.  
  
"Yes. We want you to go undercover as waitress. You have to set him down on a table and place this ketchup onto his table. The ketchup is a microphone so we can hear him say, 'I am a death eater'. You don't have to say much and once we come to action, you can leave." Harry said.  
  
"Okay! Sounds easy" Cho said, very excited. "When do I start?"  
  
"Now. Put this 'Leaky Cauldron' uniform on. We'll tell you who he is and then you sit him down and place the ketchup on his table. Then leave. Don't get in our way!" Harry informed Cho.  
  
"Right." Cho said and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
::At the restaurant::  
  
"Okay, so what do you do again?" Ron said.  
  
"I go up to him. Ask him how many people are with him. Seat him and place the ketchup bottle near him and leave and get out of your way." Cho said.  
  
"Good. And wear this ear piece so you can hear us tell you which one he is." Ron said. Cho put the earpiece in her ear and went into the restaurant.  
  
Cho looked around. Even though the mission was easy, she was so nervous.  
  
"Cho? Cho? Can you hear me?" Ron said into the microphone.  
  
"Yeah." Cho said.  
  
"OKAY! HE'S HERE! He's the one in the black, leather jacket!" Ron yelled.  
  
Cho turned around and say him. A tall, pale man with blonde, spiky hair walked into the restaurant.  
  
Cho walked up to him. "Um...um...how many?" Cho stuttered when she talked.  
  
"2. Knott! Come on, our table's ready." The man said.  
  
Cho seated them and placed the ketchup right in front of the blonde hair boy. He moved the ketchup next to him and Cho moved it back. He moved the ketchup next to him and stared at Cho awkwardly. Cho was just going to move it back when someone screamed into her ear.  
  
"Leave the damn ketchup alone!" Ron yelled.  
  
Cho reluctantly walked away. "Did he say he was a death eater yet?" Cho asked Ron.  
  
"No. Just be patient Cho." Ron replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Knott left and a girl with a pug face took his seat.  
  
"Damnit! He didn't say he was a death eater" Ron said.  
  
"What are you doing here Pansy? I broke up with you 3 weeks ago!" The 'death eater' said.  
  
"Draco, I know you didn't dump me on purpose, so I'm giving you one more chance to have me back." Pansy replied.  
  
"Draco?" Cho whispered to herself. "The bully that was in Slytherin?! Holy shit!"  
  
"Pansy, when will you get it?! I don't want you! Leave! I never want to see you again." Draco shouted at her. Pansy was so pissed off. She stood up and picked up the ketchup bottle.  
  
"If you wont take me back, I'm going to smash this bottle against your head. Then you'll be sorry!" Pansy shouted at him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Draco shouted at her, standing up and getting ready to leave.  
  
"excuse me, miss! We really need that ketchup bottle back!" Cho said and trying to grab for the bottle.  
  
"Get out of my way, bitch!" Pansy shouted and smashed the bottle against Cho's head.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Cho heard Ron say. All the Aurora's were getting ready to help Cho. But then stopped when they saw two humongous men pick up Pansy and drag her out of the restaurant.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Cho was so confused. "Oh no...what happened? Mission, ketchup, ear plug...oh..." Cho moaned. Then she saw Draco's face.  
  
"AH!" She screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just, uh...go away." Cho said. She touched her head full of ketchup. "ew..."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you an ambulance, or bring you to a hospital?...or take you out to dinner?" Draco asked. Cho looked at him in disgust.  
  
"ACCEPT! ACCEPT!" She heard Ron's voice in the other end.  
  
"No, that's okay." Cho said. Draco got up and was just about to leave.  
  
"I'll come back here tomorrow to see if you're okay." He said and left.  
  
"What?!" Cho said. She was undercover! She doesn't REALLY work here! 'Ugh! The worst things always happen to me!' Cho thought to herself.  
  
"Cho! You've got to come back tomorrow and go to dinner with him!" Ron said as he came from behind the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" Cho said, rubbing her head. Did he even care that she got hurt just now?!  
  
"We still need to make sure he's a real Death Eater! This is an order. If you really want to be an aurora then this is your chance!" he said.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" Cho moaned and left for the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Long chapter! I know! I'm sorry! Okay, this was basically an introduction to everything. It explains everything and stuff. The next chapters will be more interesting! Review please! ^.^ 


End file.
